


Water on Mars

by horndog (muttshrooms)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (honestly I feel so weird tagging that I just need people to know that my Nureyev is never cis), Alternate Universe - Aliens, Catboy AU, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, I hate reading fics where I get jumpscared by cis Nureyev /s, Juno Steel’s embarrassing teeth kink, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, PIV Sex, Peter Nureyev is a part alien catboy, Pregnancy Kink, Tail Kink, Trans Peter Nureyev, catboy Nureyev, erotic tails, he’s been hiding this for decades and Juno brings it out, pregnancy mention, purring! Nureyev! rights!, this is really horny I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttshrooms/pseuds/horndog
Summary: Nureyev’s been acting weird for days and Juno plans to get to the bottom of it.Finding out your boyfriend is some sort of cat alien isn’t exactly the worst outcome, in hindsight.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Water on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I waffled over whether or not to tag this dubcon, because my intent is definitely not to stress anybody out. But I eventually didn’t for a couple of reasons: Nureyev’s heat just makes him unbearably horny. It doesn’t lower inhibitions, and it’s definitely not a fuck-or-die type scenario. Had Juno and Nureyev discussed this beforehand, they would have both been very into it. But, due to Nureyev having troubles with communicating like an actual person, they didn’t. Very spur-of-the-moment, but everybody is enthusiastically consenting. 
> 
> Also, Nureyev is a trans man. Sometimes his junk is referred to by traditionally “feminine” wording. They also discuss him getting pregnant at one point, (which both Juno and Nureyev are into) though it doesn’t actually happen. Please don’t read it that’s going to make you dysphoric, take care of yourself <3 
> 
> This is my first venture into NSFW writing, I’m so sorry if it’s awful. 
> 
> Also if you know me irl and decide to read this, just know that you have to deal with looking me in the eye afterwards. (love u danny)

Something was wrong with Nureyev. 

At first it was little things. A spark of irritation where there would usually only be patience, moodiness followed by clinginess, spending long stretches of time alone. At first Juno thought he had been imagining it, that it was the result of living on edge for years when it came to his partners and not quite knowing how to calm down. 

Then he had heard him get into a fight with Vespa.

He had been coming back from the kitchen late one night when he had heard raised voices down the hall. And, well, minding his business had never been a strong suit of his. He tucked himself into the hall corner, catching the last half of the conversation. 

“Listen, I get that it’s not ideal, but until we dock next, you and Steel are just going to have to settle for condoms.” 

“This is not a simple matter of birth control, Vespa!” Nureyev’s voice echoed down the hallway, surprising the eavesdropping detective. His tone was testy in a way he rarely heard expressed. Nureyev was the kind of guy to hide his irritation with a smile until he could find the right moment to stick a knife in your throat. “If it were, I would merely abstain. I use it to manage a medical condition, _doctor._ ” The last bit was practically hissed out, and Juno could feel a chill run down his spine. 

Vespa seemed less impressed by the display. “I don’t know what you expect from me. You want me to manifest some progesterone? I’m going without too, you know. What kind of medical condition? We’ll have to make something work until we get planetside.” 

Juno heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a quick sigh. “No, that’s quite alright, I’ll...figure it out.” Sharp taps echoed through the hallway as Nureyev’s heels stalked the tile, and before he could make himself scarce, he found himself face-to-face with Nureyev, 

“Juno!” Eyes wide, agitated, a minutiae of discreet tells as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “How long have you been here?” The unspoken question: ‘ _How much did you hear?’_

“Not long. I was just headed to bed, wanted to find you first. Everything ok?” Nureyev’s eyes flickered to the side, as if resisting to urge to turn around and look at Vespa. 

“Everything is...fine. Let’s head to bed.” 

Despite Juno’s best efforts, they spent the next several days not talking. By the third, it had the former detective ready to rip out his hair, or tear down Nureyev’s door. 

He settled for the best middle ground he could think of. 

He knocked on the door of the room they had shared for the last several weeks. The room that he hadn’t gone in for days. “Nureyev? You in there?” Silence. He waited a few moments, then sighed softly and tried again. “Nureyev, just...I need to know you’re alive in there.” A beat. “Please?” 

He was about to turn around when he heard it. A small moan, pained and whimpered out. Fuck it. He wheeled around and opened the door, boundaries be damned if Nureyev was too hurt to talk. 

The first thing that hit him was that Nureyev had done some redecorating in the last couple of days. The bed looked as if someone had thrown a pile of clean laundry on it and then forgotten to fold it, and then mixed with several blankets and pillows that Juno _knew_ didn’t belong to either of them. At the center of the glorified pile, Nureyev’s head peaked out, his eyes shut tight in pain and his mouth opened and heaving for breath. Juno surged forward, pushing strands of sweat-slicked hair out of his face to check his forehead. 

“Oh, honey. You’re burning up. We’ve gotta get you to Vespa.” 

A small moan overtook Nureyev again as he opened almond eyes to look at Juno, expression glassy. “No,” he moaned out, his hand sliding out from under the pile to grasp at Juno’s wrist. “ _Juno._ ” 

He paused. He had heard that tone of voice before, many times. In bedrooms, late at night, where hushed whispers and gentle caresses set his skin on fire. In bathrooms at heists, both too impatient to wait to get back to the ship before grasping at each other like people starved. In a hotel room, once, a million miles away. His mouth was dry and he gaped at his boyfriend, face flushed with blood and sweat and looking at him like he was something to eat. 

“Nureyev are you...sitting in here...being _horny_?”

The buried man let out a groan, shifting in his makeshift cave to sit up and Juno realized for the first time that his chest was bare. The flush continued down to his chest, where pale skin tinged with pink around nipples that were flushed and puffy. Juno’s gaze lingered on this for a moment, before flushing himself and looking away entirely. 

“Juno...I…we have some things to talk about.” Nureyev spoke as though every word hurt him. “I was hoping to have this conversation in a more civil manner.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“You know how Mars had original inhabitants?” 

“Considering we were trapped in one of their tombs for weeks, yeah, I’m pretty damn aware.” 

“They aren’t the only planet. There are others...original inhabitants, original species,” Nureyev winced, his body shuddering slightly, before opening his eyes to barely-there slits, “I am a descendant of one of those inhabitants.” 

“You’re telling me...that...you’re an alien?” He couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice. 

“It comes with certain physical...traits. In addition to its...own set of health issues,” he panted at this, moaning softly, “it’ll be easier to show you.” He slid out of the blankets, and the first thing that hit Juno was that he was entirely naked under there. Secondly, Nureyev was _wet_. Obscenely so. He felt his dick twitch uncomfortably in his shorts. Third…

“You have a tail! What the fuck!” 

“Among other things, yes.” Juno tore his gaze away from the twitching appendage to look up at his lover, who had spontaneously grown a set of...cat ears? He began to pace, murmuring quietly to himself. 

“I started doing drugs again. Fuck. Why did I do that? I’ve been clean for 11 fucking years you think I’d-” suddenly Nureyev was gripping him by the shoulders, a concerned look taking over the agony on his face. 

“Juno, darling. Please. I know this is the worst time for this conversation to happen. But...I’m currently in a hellish state of arousal and if you aren’t planning on doing something about that I need you to leave.” 

“Arousal?” he murmured, incredulously, staring at Nureyev like he’d grown a second set of ears. Oh, wait. He _had._

“It’s a biological function. I usually suppress it but we ran out of birth control. This is my first heat in years. I…” he trailed off, clinging to Juno now rather than comfortingly rubbing his shoulders, his legs wavering like they might give in on him at any moment. Juno went into autopilot at this, gathering the smaller man into his muscled arms, gently pressing him back into the pile of clothes. Nureyev keened at the contact, his cheek leaning over to find Juno’s hand like a heat-seeking laser. Juno could only stare as his half lidded eyes glanced up to him, and a pink tongue peaked past his lips to lick at his palm. 

“Damn it Nureyev, we’re talking about this later. Are you sure you want this? It’s not some...mind...control...substance. Or something?” 

“I’m glad you care about consent Juno, but if you don’t stick your dick inside me immediately I may cry.” 

That was enough for Juno with how tight his shorts were feeling. He slid on top of Nureyev, pressing soft, plush lips to the thief’s thin, wet ones. Nureyev surged up to kiss him hungrily, parting his mouth to nip at Juno’s lip with those sharp fangs. Those sharp fangs...he’d assumed that they were a body modification of some kind, a vanity that Nureyev had indulged in his youth. But now, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were a part of all this. The idea made his head spin. Almost as much as Nureyev writhing against his lap did. 

“Juno, please,” he begged between kisses, hands sliding up his body to rub at Juno’s pierced nipples through his threadbare shirt. “Please, ah-” He was cut off as the former detective slid a hand down his body, rubbing circles in the flat of his stomach before the hair thickened, teasing him for a moment before dipping lower.

To say he was soaking was an understatement. He was even slicker than usual, massive amounts of arousal puddling between his thighs, leaving everything with a wet sheen. Some had begun to drip onto Juno’s shorts, creating wet patches where the thief had rubbed his hips, desperate for friction. Juno slid two fingers on either side of his cock and Nureyev yowled into his shoulder, sweet little pants ringing out against Juno’s ear. 

“Baby, how long have you been like this?” he marveled, gently stroking at him, watching his little twitches and moans with every movement of his clever fingers. 

“Hours,” he panted, arching his back from the attention. “I’ve been fingering myself but it’s not enough. Please, Juno. Need your cock.” 

“How do you want it?” he murmured, barely managing to keep the tremble out of his voice, and Peter flipped over onto his stomach instead of answering, his hips arched into the air, tail twitching with impatience. Absentmindedly, Juno’s hand surged forward to grasp at the moving appendage, intending to push it out of the way. Nureyev stiffened underneath him, shivering like he was struck with a livewire. For a brief second, he was afraid that he had hurt the smaller man, then his mouth opened, howling, his hips making little twitches of their own accord. 

He couldn’t help himself at that, immediately plunging two fingers into the slick pucker of his cunt. “Yes, Juno, darling, yes, yes!” Juno didn’t think he’d ever heard Nureyev so inarticulate. His inner walls clenched down greedily, fluttering around the fingers as Nureyev’s face found the pillow, moaning incoherently. His hips made desperate little motions, rolling back to meet every one of Juno’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, Nureyev, you’re tight. Can’t wait to be inside you. You ready for another finger?” as he asked, his free hand found its way to the base of Nureyev’s tail, intending to tease him. 

Nureyev seized up at that, cunt squeezing Juno for dear life as he screamed, his entire body twitching. His jaw dropped as he watched his boyfriend. “Did you just come?” Instead of answering, the lithe thief collapsed on the bed, panting. “Holy shit, Nureyev,” he murmured, petting his head with his free hand as he pulled his fingers out. Nureyev whined, tilting back to look at him. His cat ears were soft as velvet. “What, you need something else?” 

“I need you to fuck me, Juno,” he raised his ass into the air at this, spreading his legs obscenely, his tail sticking straight up into the air. And damn, if that didn’t make for one of the most arousing sights he had ever seen in his life. He didn’t need convincing, but he wanted it anyway. 

“Didn’t you just come? What? You already need more?” 

Nureyev’s voice went up a whole octave. “I _need_ you Juno. I need it, you don’t understand. I need you to come inside me.” 

Woah. They had never done that before. Usually utilizing condoms (Nureyev hated the cleanup that came with a creampie, and it didn’t really matter to Juno either way) or mastering the pullout method. He let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Babe, can’t you, y’know. Get pregnant still?” 

Nureyev groaned at that, his arm leaving the head of the bed to wrap around his stomach. “Wouldn’t it be incredible, Juno? My stomach swelling with a baby? With _our_ baby?” That hit him like a punch to the gut. They hadn’t discussed this, yet. Kids. Juno wasn’t sure if he was ready for that sort of thing, if he’d ever be ready for that sort of thing. But damn, if the idea of Nureyev like that, swollen up, his tits huge and his skin glowing. His entire body padded with a healthy layer of fat. Damn if that wasn’t hot. He shook his head of the thought, returning his gaze to the man in front of him. 

His eyes were glazed over in a way that concerned Juno, who repositioned the hand from Nureyev’s hair to his forehead. He was burning up. 

“We can talk about that later, Nureyev. When you’re over this...heat...thing. You ready to go see Vespa now?” 

“No! Juno, I need you.” Nureyev flipped their positions suddenly, pressing Juno back into the clothing pile as he hovered over him. He made quick work of his shorts, pulling them off and tossing them haphazardly to the floor below. Juno’s dick pressed at the confines of his boxers, making a very convincing argument toward staying in the bed. 

Juno quickly weighed the pros and cons of the situation and made a decision. “Fine. But we’re seeing Vespa after this is all over, ok?” 

“Yes, yes. Can we please stop talking about Vespa now?” Nureyev shuddered, brushing a hand over the head of Juno’s cock through his boxers and Juno grunted an affirmation. Nureyev slid the boxers off and his dick bounced to attention. The thief pounced at that, his cute pink tongue lapping out at his cock, tasting him. Juno moaned softly, letting Nureyev lap at him, his hand making his way into his hair, petting and clutching at those ears. 

“Fuck, Nureyev,” he hissed quietly, eye closed as he savoured the moment. 

“I’m trying, dear,” the man smirked in return, pulling away and leaving Juno with an ache in his absence. He didn’t have to suffer for long, though, as Nureyev positioned himself over Juno, legs spread and eyes hungry as he sunk down, inch by inch, onto Juno’s cock. As he sheathed himself entirely he let out a familiar cry, clinging to Juno’s shoulders and shaking, his inner walls convulsing around Juno’s cock. Already? And just from Juno being inside of him? Juno swore quietly and bit his lip, shuddering as he desperately tried not to finish in that exact instant. 

“Did you just come again? Seriously?” teasing him might not have been fair considering how close behind he was, but the look Nureyev gave him was worth it. 

“Just fuck me already, Juno.” 

He couldn’t argue with that. Easily switching their positions, he threw him against the bed and began to thrust. It was rare for them to be like this, with Juno in control of the situation. And while it wasn’t exactly his forte, his thief made a pretty image as he took him, writhing with oversensitivity from nerves that had just fired. All he could think of as he chased his bliss was how beautiful he was, how lucky he was to be able to see him like this. He must have made the sentiment known without meaning to, because Nureyev’s hand snaked from gripping onto his hip to holding his hand, and he looked up with tender eyes, like Juno had hung the stars in the sky or something. 

It didn’t take long at all before he was finishing inside of him, Nureyev’s name on his lips. 

He collapsed on top of him, panting for breath as he floated, boneless and peaceful. It wasn’t until minutes later when Nureyev began writhing under him, begging for his own release, that Juno came back to himself. 

“Need some help with that, babe?” he brushed sweaty hair out of Nureyev’s face, reveling in the tenderness of it all. The man beneath him was too keyed up for a verbal response, hand snaking down between them to desperately rub at himself. Juno chuckled softly at his impatience, grabbing him by the wrist as he slid down the lithe form in front of him. 

This was quite possibly his favorite part. Nureyev had once asked him where he imagined himself dying, a couple years and a hundred thousand miles ago. If he’d asked him again, Juno would say right here. Pressed between Nureyev’s spread thighs, listening to his high whines, feeling his body twitch underneath him was how he wanted to go out. 

He pressed the flat of his tongue to Nureyev’s cock, silently worshipping the body underneath him, smiling against him when his hips twitched of his own accord, chasing every sensation the former detective was willing to give. Juno’s fingers made their way up to stroke at his folds, unable to help himself at the moan that shuddered out of him when he felt his spend leaking out of him. Hesitantly, Juno scooped the leaking fluid up with crooked fingers and pressed it back inside. Nureyev yowled. 

“Yes, yes, Juno. My darling, my angel, yes, Juno. Right-” he broke off with a cry, and Juno felt him convulse around him for a third and final time. 

Juno made his way back up to the top of the bed to hold Nureyev. They lay there, panting, Juno absentmindedly rubbing patterns into Nuryev’s skin until he heard him begin to...was that...purring? 

“You purr? Since when?” his voice was husky and gruff, and undeniably fond. 

Nureyev blinked sleepily, looking up at him, though the noise didn’t cease. “Since always, detective. I work hard not to let it be known,” he gave a little yawn at that, catlike, his tongue stretching out between sharp, white canines. “I think you’re the first person in, say, twenty years to hear it.” 

Oh. Juno felt a swell of adoration bubble in his chest, and he wrapped around the smaller man even tighter, brushing his hair back and kissing his neck as they both settled into a sleepy daze. He broke the silence after several minutes that he could have lived in for lifetimes. “C’mon, let’s get tucked in. We can see Vespa in the morning.” Nureyev hummed his assent, and wiggled around to face him, pawing at the pile of laundry on the bed for the blanket. 

Juno’s nose scrunched up, his hand grasping at a familiar material. “Babe, is this my shirt?” To which Nureyev only snorted in reply. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for making it to the end. like I said earlier, this is my first time writing NSFW and posting it, so if you had a good time reading it I’d love to hear about it. likewise, if anything sounded incredibly weird or terribly worded, I’d love if you’d point it out so I can avoid that for the next time. thank you so much!
> 
> if you want to chat I’m on twitter @muttshr00m or on my less active NSFW account @bitemutt
> 
> or on tumblr at hornedgod 
> 
> feel free to drop me a DM if you’re ever in the mood to talk about Penumbra!


End file.
